The Memories of Persona
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: Shinjiro blamed himself for the death of Minako and years passed, he is now a home economy teacher. But at the first day of his teaching job, he meets a student than looked exactly like Minako named 'Mochizuki Minako' who lives with her brother named Mochizuki Ryoji. What happened actually? [M for implied intercourse and 'incest']


I heard voices. Between all of the scary moans which engulfed the darkness. By the fears that hold me tenderly. Those voices sound familiar. Voices that gave more courage to move forward. But I didn't know who was them. They sounded so close yet couldn't be seen as if they weren't there. As if, I was all alone to begin with.

"Minako?" I snapped my eyes open and woke up suddenly as I heard someone called my name. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I tried to grasp the air desperately. Suddenly, someone poked my shaking shoulder gently and made me grasped in panic.

"Calm down! Are you okay?" I turned my head and saw a man with black hair was looking at me with his blue irises decorated with a black mole below his left eyes. The sign of worried clearly shown on his melancholy eyes.

"Ryoji-nii…" I whispered as I tossed my self into his skinned bare chest, desperately tried to find a place to hide my self from God knew what. Ryoji kissed the tip of my head gently.

"Yes… I'm here…" He said as he took my hand and rubbed it against his pale cheeks.

"See? You feel it.. I'm here." I nodded and I hugged him even tighter, searching for warmness and safety. Ryoji sighed as he pulled me up and made me sat on his laps then tied us closer with his comfortable hug.

"Nightmare?" He murmured on my ears. I nodded my head once again as I buried my face on his neck. Ryoji caressed my hair gently.

"It's okay, I'm here now…"

"Yeah… I know." I let him go and pecked his lips sweetly. Ryoji blushed a while until he shook it away and chuckled.

"You want another go?" I pushed him away as I shook my head.

"No thanks. We overdid it last night."

"Whose fault was that?" Ryoji teased me as I felt my face redder than before.

"No–not mine!" I defended my self. Ryoji let out another chuckle and he poked the pillow next to him with a smile.

"Okay. Take a rest. We must wake up early."

"Right…" I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. I could felt Ryoji's cold hand caressed my face before finally kissed my lips.

"It's okay now. I won't ever leave you alone… Not anymore, my dearest." He murmured as he lulled me softly to my dreamland.

* * *

I jumped from Ryoji's motorbike right after he did a dangerous maneuver to park his dear bike on the school grounds.

"I have a club activity today." He said as he took off his helmet. Ryoji was the basketball captain and the interhigh was in the air. So, I did realize that he would be very busy. But somewhere inside my heart, I felt a bit dreadful. I hated to be alone but I couldn't be that selfish, right?

"Hum.. I see." I said tried to be calm right after I clasped off my helmet. I walked away and let Ryoji did his final security checks on his bike. Soon, he followed my steps and walked beside me.

"Will you wait?" I shrugged.

"It depends how long you will make me wait." Ryoji looked troubled at first but then smirked.

"Alright. I got it. I will make it quick, I promise." He said and patted my head gently. I felt he was pushing himself aside for me. Such thing that I hated from him. He was too nice. I felt happy but it wasn't good for himself. He was the front line of our school afterall.

"No, don't. Take your time." I said, tried to smile. Ryoji sighed and nodded his head.

"Okay." He said as he took my hand and kissed it gently.

"Wait for me, my dearest." I flustered a bit before finally took away my hand. He had been like that for eternity! It shocked me everytime he did it casually even some people looked at him because of it. Ryoji chuckled and patted my head once again.

"Being shy, Minako?"

"Shut up!" I pushed him aside and left him behind, pretended to be angry. Ryoji laughed and quickly caught my step again.

"You're cute." He said and winked his eyes.

"Mochizuki-aniii!" Before I hit him to be that straightforward, someone called Ryoji. We turned our head almost in the same time and saw a bunch of boys stood next to a tree on the other side of the schoolyard.

"Stop that scandalous love of yours and coming right here!" I blushed like hell as they said it while Ryoji just laughed casually.

"Okay! I got it!" He looked at me and smiled gently.

"See you afterschool, Minako." I nodded. He cupped my cheeks a bit before ran toward his friends. I could see he was jokingly kicking his friends. I sighed and continued my step toward the school building.

"I feel thaaaat~!" I turned my back and saw my friends, Sonohara Maki, stood behind me with her cheesy smile.

"Feel what?" I asked half-hearty as I opened my shoe lockers.

"Your jealousy against your brother's friends!" I turned my face fast toward my bestfriend.

"What the heck? I'm not!" Maki laughed and leaned her body against locker next to mine.

"Well, listen, your brother, Mochizuki Ryoji is the famous upperclassman. He is friendly, kind, smart, charming, good on sport, a perfect one for a human being. So it's not weird if someday he has a girlfriend, no?" As I heard the word 'girlfriend', I felt like my blood rushed into somewhere else and made me hurt for no reason. Something choked my neck, as if tried to kill me.

"Urgh–So what?" I answered as I slammed close my locker after I changed my shoes into the indoor one. Maki laughed in victory as she followed me.

"I'm kidding, Mina. Don't be soo sensitive. You're a real case of brother complex aren't you?"

"Aww… Shut up."

"But I'm serious. What if your brother got a lover?" I stopped my step and fell into my flow of thought. What if that happened? What would I do? I shrugged and kept on moving.

"I don't know. He never had one so I don't know." Maki bent her head confused.

"He never?" I nodded my head at her which made her looked at me shocked.

"Seriously?!"

"Ye–yeah…"

"Wow… That's a news. Is he lying?" I knitted my brows.

"Lying? What do you mean?" Instead of answering my question, Maki shot me down with another question.

"So he is available?" I glared at Maki as she asked me that. Maki quickly revised her words.

"We-well.. Just asking. Haha…" I always knew that Maki was one of my brother's fans. She even joined a fanclub of him or something like that. At first, I thought she was befriended with me because of I was his sister. And guess that was true afterall.

"A–anyway, Mina. Have you heard about the new teacher?"

"Teacher?"

"Yeah, I heard he is Sasako-sensei's replacement for home economy class."

"He?" Maki's eyes glimmered with light as she nodded excitedly.

"Un un! A male teacher! I heard he is soo cool! Kakizaki saw him entered the faculty office yesterday and Shimizu-sensei introduced him to her as new teacher. Awww! I envy her!" I shook my head not interested. Maki kept telling me about her imagination of the teacher as we turned ourselves in an intersection and walked to the 2nd floor toward the class.

"Morning~!" I greeted my friends as I slid my door open. The class sounded busy but some of them managed to greet me back.

"Morning, Mina!"

"Morning!" I smiled and headed to my chair on the front row next to the western windows. I packed my bag and put it aside. Maki rejoiced with her FC fellows, perhaps talked about her discovery about my brother's info. I sighed. That remind me, what if someday he really found someone? For the rest of my memories, we were always together, two of us with no one else. We were also into that kind of relationship already. It might be sounds so disgusting to do it with your own brother but I loved him so much until I gave him my all. But what if, what if someday he found his own happiness? What would happen to me?

A vibrated phone jolted my sanity back. I reached my blazer's pocket and pulled out my phone. There was a new mail. Lazily, I flipped open my phone and opened the mail.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

Are you okay?

–

I knitted my brow confusedly. What did he meant with that, all of sudden?

–

From : xxii .jp

To : than .jp

–

Hee? I'm okay. Why?

–

I waited his response impatiently. He didn't waste any second to reply, though.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

Hmmm.. You sure? You look gloom from here..

–

From here? I turned my head around but I didn't see any sign of him. Now, he scared me out. Was he planted a hidden camera somewhere? As I busily looking around, another mail reached my phone.

–

From : than .jp

To : xxii .jp

–

I'm outside. (^o^)

–

Instantly, I turned my head through the window. Below my classroom was a small park next to a hallway. And there was him, the pale skinned boy with a yellow long scarf stood next to a tree in the park. He waved my hand at me and made me chuckled. I waved at him back and soon, seemed like someone called him since he was turning his back and gave me a quick glance before finally ran until he disappeared from my sight. I sighed. I might be crazy, but I admitted that I was so into him. If someday he really found someone… What would I do?

I walked alone in the school hallway toward the home economy room. My homeroom teacher asked me to help the new teacher since I was the leader of cooking club which would be advised by the new teacher. Lazily, I yawned. It wasn't like I didn't want to. Ryoji asked me to wait for him so I had nothing to do but helped this teacher. Soon, I reached the door, I knocked it politely.

"Comin'" A husky deep voice could be heard inside. I slid the door open and saw a man stood next to the window. He had a quite long and shaggy hair, covered by a black knitted hair. He wore magenta coat which looked trendy than formal. His eyes stared at the sky, calmly and dreamy as if he was staring at something else that behind the sky. He looked so cool indeed with his strong facial expression. I quickly shook my head and bowed politely.

"I'm Mochizuki Minako. I'm here to help you."

"Aa…" The new teacher finally looked at me with his black eyes but soon his face looked terrified if not surprised. I looked around if I was doing something wrong but I didn't find anything.

"Uhm… Sensei?" The teacher suddenly rushed towards me and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly all of sudden. I widened my eyes as I smelled a manly fragrance from his body…A fragrance that I made me fell into nostalgia… But nostalgia of what?

"Minako…" He whispered my name, sent chills into my spines as he desperately roamed my back. Strangely enough, I didn't move even a single bit. I didn't know if it was because of the shock or I just simply enjoyed it. But whatever it was, soon the teacher pulled me away and bent down to make his eyes on the same level of mine.

"You… Minako."

"Sen–-?!" Before I talked, the teacher suddenly crushed my lips with his. He pulled down my chin and forced my jaw to open a way. He didn't use any necessary power but somehow, I did it obediently. He deepened his kiss while his hand grabbed my shoulder tightly. He kissed me hungrily as if he was a predator who met a prey.

(_Minako!_)

I shocked and pushed the teacher aside. He looked confused with his helpless droopy eyes.

"Minako…" I covered my lips and turned my back, running away from the teacher. I could hear his husky voice called my name but I kept on moving. I turned my self in a restroom and locked myself inside one of the stall. I knocked my head against the wall. Some drops of sweats already dripped through my body. I ran not too far but somehow, my heart was beating faster than normal.

"What happened…to me..."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ryoji asked me as I gave him a can of juice when he came out from the changing room. He just finished his club activity when I got hold of my self and went straight to the indoor basketball court. I shook my head, tried to wipe away any expression that made Ryoji felt something wrong with me.

"No…Nothing." Ryoji looked at me with a weird expression before finally smiled and patted my head.

"Okay… Shall we go home now?" I nodded. Ryoji embraced me as if he tried to calm me down.

"It's okay… You'll be okay with me." I didn't know what he meant with that but either way it assured me. I nodded and hugged him back.

"Okay… Let's go home." He said after let me hugged him for a while. He took my hand and leaded me to the school parking lot. Ryoji let my hand go and rode his bike while wearing his helm. After he dragged his bike out of the parking spaces, I wore my helmet and climbed into his bike, seated my self behind him and circled my hand on his thin waist.

"Hold on tight." I nodded. Just when he started the engine, a man walked into the parking lot. He noticed our presences and looked at me straightly with a weird looking face but quickly I hid my face behind Ryoji's back. Trying to hide myself from facing someone who just forced himself on me–and which I accepted gratefully. The new teacher pierce look could be felt straight into me but I chose to not look at him. I prayed in my heart so Ryoji would take me away from here faster and not wasting any seconds, Ryoji seemed to ready. His bike roared loudly before finally moving forward.

"Mina…" He whispered as we rushed passed him. His voices sounded so sad and it brought me another uneasy feeling. I wondered why but I knew I shouldn't think about it. Moreover although just for a second, I could hear Ryoji groaned in frustration between the harsh winds. I knew that was not usual of him to be groaned in frustration like that but I just hope that it was nothing to do with that teacher and me.

* * *

–Port Island Station–

"Are you kidding me?!" Sanada Akihiko, the former boxing champion which now was a private detective shouted on the phone as his bestfriend called his phone. He was on the way home after investigated something when his phone rang. The other party groaned angrily.

"Don't yelling into my ears, stupid."

"But Shinji! Minako is….Gone…"

"I know but… Shit! That girl looked like her! That red eyes! That brown hair! That smile! That face! Even the hairpins! All of it!"

"It can't be… You must be mistaken."

"That aint happening, Aki. That's Minako."

"You're high…"

"…..Forget it. You fool."

Shinjiro hung up the phone.

Akihiko sighed in exhaustion. Minako's death gave Shinji quite impact moreover, Shinji felt that Minako died because of him, because of his unconscious self who couldn't protect her. It was fully understandable if Shinji couldn't move away from the past but to mistaken someone as his former lover were just stupid. Akihiko drown his face on his owns palms.

But what if he was right? He sounded soo sure.

What if… Minako was alive somewhere else?

But was it possible?

They buried her together so if she was alive, then who was the body that belong to the earth now?

Just when he started to wondering, the speaker reminded him that his train was coming. With a sigh, Akihiko took his bag and flipped his handphone. Looked at the picture of rabbit doll and the beautiful smile of his secret crush that still decorated his wallpaper. It wasn't only Shinji who stayed on the past. His time also stopped that time. By the death of his loved one who was his own bestfriend's lover.


End file.
